An Angel's Song
by Tsurugi-chan
Summary: Basically Kurenai's feelings... it isn't exactly angst, but it's not that bright either, so... [Warning: New chapter contains spoilers for the ending of Flame of Recca]
1. Default Chapter

****

AN ANGEL'S SONG

Disclaimer: The characters and plot of Flame of Recca do not belong to me, for obvious reasons. If I was the creator of the series, would I actually have to write a disclaimer like this? However this fic DOES belong to me. No point trying to hunt me down and sue me 'cos I'll never pay up anyway.

__

Words in Italics indicate thoughts.

'The time for the final battle… is drawing near.'

His words, no, thoughts, send a shiver through me. Not of fear though, more of…

Anticipation. Such as that a lion feels just before making its kill. At last, after all those years of waiting, we would have our revenge.

I can sense how tense he is. I can feel the excitement, the anger coursing through him. I stretch myself out to my full-length from the foetal position I was curled in, letting him know from that slight movement that I was there with him, inside him. That all I ever wanted to do was stay with him forever.

Sometimes, I wonder if he has ever regretted the decision to make me his flame. I may be one with him, free to delve into his thoughts, but somehow, it would be like betraying his trust in me to do that. His trust that I, as his flame, would never fail him when he needed me. His trust that I would never leave him again, like I did when I was still mortal.

Flashback

__

…I'm scared… I don't want to leave you…

He was holding me, ignoring the blood that poured out of me, staining the both of us crimson. I could feel the tears flowing down his face dripping on mine. He called out my name repeatedly, telling me not to leave. His voice sounded so… distant. How could it be so, when he was right next to me?

I smile slightly as I look up at him, and whisper, "I only want to be with you… Kurei… forever…" _What made me say that? Surely, surely we would be together? Always?_

I close my eyes, feeling the last drops of my life drain out of me, taking me with them to an unknown place. _No! I can't die… I mustn't die!_

As I drift aimlessly between the worlds of the living and dead, I can feel something calling me, beckoning me to return to the shell that I had left behind in his arms. There is a sudden bright flash, and I find myself back in my body, suspended in the air above him, enveloped by the swirling purple flames he commanded. They eat away my body, but I feel no pain. After all, I have already passed into the realm of the dead.

"I will grant you your last wish, Kurenai, to let you be with me always."

My spirit becomes one with the flame around me. I have a new body; one made of fire, incapable of ever feeling pain again. Something sprouts out of my back… wings? He, he has turned me into a flame angel – **his** flame angel. To guard him and protect him from harm.

I turn towards him, intending to thank him for granting my wish. But when I open my mouth, no words come. I can no longer speak like a human, I can't tell him what I feel!

I see him crying when he realizes I can't talk. I bend down and reach out a hand to wipe away his tears and comfort him. My hand makes contact with his flesh. He flinches slightly. To my horror, I find that I have burnt his face, leaving an ugly scar on his left eye, marring his looks.

"It's alright," he tells me, "burn this face which cost you your life."

I stare at him and begin to weep. I swore that I would have my revenge on the one who caused the both of us so much pain by tearing us apart.

End flashback

I sigh and look at my hands. All I see is fire. I am fire. What does he see in me, that he would keep me by his side and let me in on his deepest thoughts and feelings? Of all the people he has made into his flames, not even Jisho, one of his most trusted men, is as close to Kurei as I am. Jisho is part of his flame; I am part of his mind, his body, his soul.

I was once the girl he loved. Now, I am only a battle accessory, an impressive flame angel he calls out at will to send all who oppose him to their death. Ashes to ashes; dust to dust. Who could love a being made of fire?

Yet, he does. To him, I'm more than just fire.

I am Kurenai.

His Kurenai.

Kurei and Kurenai. We will be together. Always.

No matter what happens, no matter what may befall us, I will never leave you. I will always be by your side, until the end of time.

My Kurei.

Insane author's notes: 

… … [author is speechless in surprise]

Ahem. Well, I can't believe I actually managed to write something so serious. I mean, this **whole** story doesn't have a single iota of crap in it!! *streamers and balloons* Apart from the disclaimer and here, that is. FYI, I **am** a very crappy person. Those who don't believe me can go read 'A Day As A Joker' under the Flame of Recca section. (Yes, I wrote that. Really!)

This fic was kinda inspired by Zephyr, so thanks! It was also written while I was supposed to be doing my majorly overdue homework, meaning that I've gotta go now. Thanks for reading! Ü

Ps: To those who don't mind and actually like reading the crap by me… heehee… gomen, but it seems as though I only get inspired once in a blue moon. So you'll have to wait a looooooooooooong time more. Ü

PPS: All you people out there who like fantasy stuff, go read 'Legend Of The Sacred Myst' by Zephyr (and Co.) and **review**. That way, the two of them will continue writing, and I can read it too! Ü


	2. My Requiem

****

AN ANGEL'S SONG

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters the plot, whatever. They're just a form of entertainment and an excuse for me to get on the computer to surf the Net. Ü

My Requiem

So, it has all ended then.

With the destruction of the Tendoujigoku, the Hokage's final duty has been accomplished.

There is no longer a need for all those madougous, no longer a need for their wielders to fight anymore…

No longer a need for flamecasters.

Through his eyes, I see the madougous shattering, one by one. Then, Recca's dragons start to disappear as well.

Kurei seems unfazed by all this, but I know that he feels the same sense of dread as I do.

__

I don't want to disappear like all of them.

His father, once known as Ohka, now known as Resshin, bids goodbye to his wife and sons. '_…I won't ask for your forgiveness for not being able to be a good father to you, Kurei, but I just want you to know that I love you as my son from the bottom of my heart. Goodbye._' 

Kurei stares at him, before he kneels and bows to his father, a sign of his respect and acknowledgement. Inside him, I do likewise to the man who gave my beloved the power of flame. I know that he probably can't see me, but perhaps, he knew what I was doing as well. Resshin smiles at us one last time before vanishing.

The healer, Yanagi, is in Recca's arms, sobbing. It reminds me of the time when I was in her place, and that it was Kurei instead of Recca telling me not to vanish, not to leave him alone.

She doesn't vanish. She is given a second chance at life, something that I know will not happen to me. I can't help feeling jealous of her. Why is it that she, who bore similar hardships as me, gets to live, while I, I who served Kurei so faithfully so long, have to vanish into oblivion?

It isn't fair that I no longer have a body to return to.

As the Hokage celebrate the return of their princess noisily, Kurei turns to the side and summons Jisho and I. His purpose is painfully clear to me.

He is going to bid us goodbye. Forever.

"Kurenai, Jisho, you have stayed by my side and aided me through so much, I won't forget both of you in this life. Never. So… goodbye." His voice is cold, emotionless, yet I can sense that it is wavering slightly under his outward show of calm.

Jisho gives him a smile, his grim features softening, as he raises his hand in farewell and vanishes into the dying flames. Even in a moment like this, he is still willing to give us what time we have left to be together.

Kurei turns towards me, his mask still in place. I long to take it off, to see the face that I love so much, but I know that he is probably keeping it on to hide his emotions from me.

I try to smile at him, as Jisho did, as I bid him my farewell.

'Good… goodbye…'

The tears are uncontrollable; they start flowing down my face. 

I may be just a flame angel, but I can still cry.

'Goodbye, my dearest Kurei.' _I don't want to leave you, but I must._

I feel my soul being drawn towards that dark unknown once more. The flames making up my body grow less in strength. Finally, as they give one last attempt to stay aflame, I stare at Kurei's face, smiling at him…

__

I love you, Kurei. Goodbye until the next time we meet again.

Darkness.

Nothing left of me, save all those memories. But perhaps memories will keep me going until I can be with my one and only again. If Fate wills it.

Some of his Uruha are here with me. Those who remember me smile, treating me with the respect they always showed me back when we were alive.

Though I am no longer part of the living world, I can still see what goes on in it clearly enough. Still able to see him…

But what is the use? He can no longer see me.

He journeys, with the little boy, back to the time he was from. The time of the war the Hokage ninjas fought so bravely to protect their village, only to be totally exterminated.

__

I just wish I could be with you once more Kurei, that I could see you and touch you, and you could do the same with me…

Strange, how the soul of one who is dead can pass through space and time, if the longing is strong enough…

I wonder if he knows, as he walks along with his adopted brother under the pale moonlight, that they have a guardian angel watching over them?

Insane Author's Notes:

Ok. First of all, I meant _An Angel's Song_ to be a one shot fic, but after reading the last volume or _Flame of Recca_, I just _had_ to write a continuation of some sort to make myself happy. Considering that my favourite characters didn't make that much of an appearance and that the ending didn't live up to my expectations…

Anyway, please R & R. I'd really appreciate that!


End file.
